Warhorse Hoofprint/Current Sightings
Current known sightings and times: * Do not forget to update the Date/Time as well as Zone/Pos information! * Click "Edit" above and simply change the data where indicated! * Please use Month, Day: Time (Time Zone) format * Example: March, 13th: 8:36PM (MDT) {|class=sortable width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1" border="1" |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="3%" align="center"|'00' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="17%" align="center"|'SERVER' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'AREA' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="20%" align="center"|'LOCATION' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'DATE AND TIME' |- |align="center"|00 |Unicorn | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | March 8th: 2:51:00 PM (PST) |- |- |align="center"|00 |Leviathan | Wajaom Woodlands | H-12 | March 7th: 2:41:00 PM (PST) |- |align="center"|00 |Kujata | Bhaflau Thickets | G-7 | April 13th: 3:00 PM (EST) |- |align="center"|00 |Caitsith | Wajaom Woodlands | I-10 | April, 14th: 02:39 PM (EST) |- |align="center"|00 |Bahamut | Wajaom Woodlands | E-8 | Febraury, 14th: 09:30:00AM (EST) |- |align="center"|01 |Shiva |Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | March, 28th: 8:03PM (EST) |- |align="center"|02 |Titan |Wajaom Woodlands | H-12 | January, 18th: 6:11AM (EST) |- |align="center"|03 |Ramuh |Mount Zhayolm | D-6 | March 15th: 2:40pm (EST) |- |align="center"|04 |Phoenix |Bhaflau Thickets | G-8 | April, 7st: 2:27AM (EST) |- |align="center"|05 |Carbuncle |Caedarva Mire | J-8 | March, 8th: 11:04PM EST |- |align="center"|06 |Fenrir |Wajaom Woodlands | F-5 | April 8th 11:20 PM (EST) |- |align="center"|07 |Sylph |Mount Zhayolm |I-10 |May 19th: 19:33 GMT-4 |- |align="center"|08 |Valefor | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | October, 19th: 06:42:00PM (EST) |- |align="center"|09 |Alexander |Mount Zhayolm |(H-9) (Mount Zhayolm) |December, 20th: 4:15 PM PST |- |align="center"|10 |Leviathan | Wajaom Woodlands | (D-9) | February 22nd: 05:41AM (EST) |- |align="center"|11 |Odin |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-7/8) x2 |December 13, 12:17 GMT+1 |- |align="center"|12 |Ifrit |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-8) & (I-8) |April 2nd, 01:43 AM (EST) |- |align="center"|13 |Diabolos | Bhaflau Thickets | F-8 | December, 16th: 23:28:00PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|14 |Caitsith |Caedarva Mire |G-9 {Dvucca Isle} |January 28th, 2009 4:49PMEST(GMT-5) |- |align="center"|15 |Quetzalcoatl |Bhaflau Thickets | (G-7) | March 22, 2009 11:30AM EST |- |align="center"|16 |Siren |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |January 3, 2009 9:26 AM EST |- |align="center"|17 |Gilgamesh |Wajaom Woodlands |(G-9) |February 9, 2009 7:52pm (PST) |- |align="center"|18 |Ragnarok |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-8) |February 6th. 2009: 12:50pm (EST) |- |align="center"|19 |Pandemonium |Wajaom Woodlands |(E-9) |February 7th 2009 19:26 PST |- |align="center"|20 |Garuda |Wajaom Woodlands |(G-12) |February 17th 2009 1:36 EST |- |align="center"|21 |Cerberus |Wajaom Woodlands |G-11 |March 14nd, 2009: 18:23 GMT |- |align="center"|22 |Kujata |Mount Zhayolm |K-8 |February 13, 2009 4:38 PM PST |- |align="center"|23 |Bismarck |Bhaflau Thickets |H-7 |Mar. 19, 2009 7:34 PM EST |- |align="center"|24 |Seraph |Bhaflau Thickets | I-7 | Mar. 25th 2009, 4:12 PM (CST) |- |align="center"|25 |Lakshmi |Wajaom Woodlands | F-5 | Nov. 20, 2nd: 12:00AM (PST) |- |align="center"|26 |Fairy |Caedarva Mire | J-7 | February 14th 9:20 AM (EST) |- |align="center"|27 |Asura | Wajaom Woodlands | H-12 | March 29th 2009, 10:00 PM (EST) |- |align="center"|28 |Remora | Wajaom Woodlands | G-12 | Mars 1st 06:00 AM (GMT) |- |align="center"|29 |Hades | Bhaflau Thickets | J-9 | February 8, 2009; 11:52AM(PST) |- |align="center"|30 |Midgardsormr | Mount Zhayolm | E-6 | March 4,2009; 9:11AM(EST) |- |align="center"|31 |Unicorn | Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | January, 4th; 11:35 AM (CST) |- |align="center"|32 |Midgardsornmr |Caedarva Mire | J-7 | april, 1st; 12:45 AM (EST)